The Wizard of Oz (Male Style)
Cast * Dorothy Gale - Fievel (An American Tail) * Toto - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) * The Wicked Witch of the West - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Miss Gulch - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Aunt Em - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Uncle Henry - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Bernard (The Rescuers) * The Munchkins - Dr. Seuss Characters * The Scarecrow - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * The Tin Man - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * The Cowardly Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * The Wizard (Good) - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) * The Wizard (Bad) - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Professor Marvel - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Tornado - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Scene * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 2 - Fievel Meets his Family * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 3 - "Over the Rainbow" * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 4 - Jenner is Taking Zoe Trent * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 5 - Fievel Meets Mrs. Brisby * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 6 - It's A Twister * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 7 - Fievel Meets Bernard (Munchkin land) * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 9 - Fievel Meets Ratigan * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 11 - Fievel Meets Lady ("If I Only Had a Brain") * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 12 - Fievel Meets Sawyer ("If I Only Had a Heart") * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 13 - Fievel Meets Nala ("If I Only Had the Nerve") * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 14 - Professor Ratigan/Fievel Goes to Emerald City * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 15 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 16 - "If I Were the King of the Forest" * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 17 - Fievel Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Ursula) * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 20 - Flying ???s Attack * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 21 - Ratigan's Castle/Zoe Trent Runs Away * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 22 - ???s March * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 23 - Ratigan's Death * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (Big Mama) * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 25 - Fievel's Goodbye/Very Sad * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home * The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) Part 27 - End Credits Category:TwilightandCourageRockz Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:Female Style